


Snowed In Blues

by deansmultitudes



Series: Coldest Days in the World [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: Cas is way too content being snowed in. Dean requires more attention.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Coldest Days in the World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Snowed In Blues

Being snowed in for the whole week in some random-ass cabin in some random-ass woods is not-so-slowly driving Dean up the wall. He should have known—no, scratch that—he  _ did know _ that traveling up north in the middle of one of the toughest winters of the decade wouldn’t end well. And he also vocalized that concern repeatedly from the moment Cas presented his brilliant idea to him.

But of course, why would Cas listen to him? And now, here they are: completely stuck. Dean’s  _ this close _ to banging his head against the table just to have something to do, while Cas just...sits there, under a pile of blankets, steaming tea in his mug, staring at the fire in the fireplace or reading the same damn book the second time over—content as if he’s on some freakin’ vacation.

And worst of all, he’s not paying any (sufficient) attention to his boyfriend, which is plain rude.

Not that Dean has any plans of letting him off the hook that easily. He was very sweet and helpful at first, brewing Cas his tenth tea, finding more blankets, chatting up with all of Cas’s favorite topics. But all that got little more than snuggling (which was pretty great, he’ll admit) in return.

And thus, Dean soon found himself with no other option left than proper pestering—which involves such great hits as poking, tickling and stealing Cas’s blankets, as well as the so far most successful method: singing. And when Dean does it just a notch off-key, it yields the best results in the form of Cas—concerned for his sensibilities—setting the book aside and interrupting him anything that’ll shut Dean up; sometimes that’s a question about Dr. Sexy MD minutiae, sometimes it’s Cas’s lips on Dean’s lips.

But in the end, even that stops working, which Dean finds out in the rudest way—where Cas got it from, he’s no idea, though it was  _ probably _ him—when he climbs on the sofa, wiggles himself close to Cas and to his ear quietly sing-songs, “Do you want to build a—”

“Finish this sentence and I’m calling Disney,” Cas cuts him off with a stern face that quickly gives way to a smug grin.

And, just like that, he returns to his lecture leaving Dean stumped as if he got slapped. Though for a moment only, before Dean takes the mug from Cas’s hand, sets it safely on the coffee table and proceeds with a full-blown attack of tickles, kisses and Disney’s best hits sang off-tune at the top of his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic on Tumblr


End file.
